Darkened dreams
SHADOWCLAN Leader Russetstar – dark ginger she-cat Deputy Rowanclaw – ginger tom Medicine cat Littlecloud-very small tabby tom Apprentice, Flameheart Warriors Oakfur - small brown tom Apprentice, Wildpaw Smokefoot - black tom Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Ivytail-black and white and tortoiseshell she-cat Toadfoot - dark brown tom Crowfrost - black and white tom Kinkfur - tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out in all angles Ratscar - brown tom with long scar along his back Snaketail - dark brown tom with a tabby striped tail Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye Apprentice, Honeypaw Owlfeather - brown and white tabby tom Olivefur - pale tabby she-cat with dark green eyes Shrewtail - brown tom with blue eyes Dawnfrost – tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentice, Sandpaw Tigerstripe – ginger tabby tom Scorchtail – ginger tom Redfur - bright ginger tabby tom Queens Snowbird - pure white she-cat, mother of Smokefoot’s kit: Mistkit (pretty grey she-cat) Elders Cedarheart – dark grey tom Tallpoppy – long-legged light brown tabby she-cat RIVERCLAN Leader Mistystar – grey she-cat with blue eyes Deputy Reedwhisker – black tom Apprentice, Beetlepaw Medicine cat Willowshine – pale grey she-cat Apprentice, Petalnose Warriors Voletooth – small brown tabby tom Beechfur – light brown tom Apprentice, Grasspaw Greymist – pale grey tabby Pouncetail – ginger and white tom Mintfur - light grey tabby tom Otterheart – dark brown she-cat Rainstorm – mottled grey-blue tom Apprentice, Whisperingpaw Duskfur – brown tabby she-cat Apprentice, Pricklepaw Minnowswift – grey tabby she-cat Pebblefoot – grey tom with darker splodges Dapplenose – mottled grey she-cat Coppertail – golden brown tom Robinfeather – ginger tom with green eyes Sneezewhisker – very pale brown tom Nettletail – dark brown tabby tom Mallowstripe – light grey she-cat Queens Icewing – white she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Tabbykit Pinefur – very shorthaired tabby she-cat, mother of, Oceankit and Coldkit Elders Blackclaw – smoky black tom Dawnflower – pale grey she-cat Stonestream – grey tom: WINDCLAN Leader Ashstar – grey she-cat Deputy Whitetail – small white she-cat Medicine cat Kestrelflight – brown tabby tom Warriors Crowfeather – dark grey tom Owlwhisker – light brown tabby tom Apprentice, Fogpaw Nightcloud – black she-cat Gorsetail – very pale grey and white tom with blue eyes Apprentice, Songpaw Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws Harespring – brown and white tom Apprentice, Morningpaw Leaftail – dark tabby tom with amber eyes Willowclaw – grey she-cat Antpelt –brown tom with one black ear Emberfoot – grey tom with two dark paws Apprentice, Blazepaw Breezepelt – dark grey tom Swallowflight – brown specked tom Sunstalker – golden tabby she-cat Queens Dewspots – spotted grey tabby she-cat, mother of Rabbitkit and Meadowkit Heathertail – pale golden she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Goldenkit and Leopardkit Elders Tornear – tabby tom Webfoot – dark grey tabby tom Barkface – short-tailed brown tom CATS OUTSIDE CLANS Sol – white and brown tabby longhaired tom with pale yellow eyes Eclipse – very pale grey tom with blue eyes Tara – brown she-cat with black stripes OTHER ANIMALS Midnight - star-gazing badger who lives by the sea Chapter One The wind blew against the branches of the tree. Tiny drops of white fell from the sky, covering the ground in a thin layer of snow and the edges of the stone hollow were covered in ice. Ashenpaw crept along the side, her paws stinging with cold from the ice. The wind blew through her ears and she pressed them flat against her head. Then she heard a loud yowl, Thornclaw calling her name. As she turned, her paws slipped from underneath her and she felt herself falling down the big drop into the stone hollow. She tried calling out but it was useless. She had fallen from the edge of the stone hollow. Then she remembered Icepool staring at her with wide and frightened eyes and Bramblestar carrying her into the medicine cat den. Then Ashenpaw felt a stab of pain in her leg and everything went black… Ashenpaw breathed a sigh of relief as she opened her eyes and saw everything was back to normal. She was safe in the medicine cat den with the same smell of herbs wafting through her nose. Jayfeather was still sorting out the different herbs and Smudge and Hollyleaf sat beside her. “How are you?” Smudge asked anxiously. Hollyleaf licked Ashenpaw’s soft grey fur. “I’ve been so worried!” she purred, brushing her cheek against her daughters. “You mustn’t ever scare us like that!” Ashenpaw smiled and got to her paws. “At least all I got was a fright,” she mewed. “Can I go hunting with Thornclaw?” Jayfeather nodded, his tail flicking from side to side. “Yes,” he mewed. “But not with Thornclaw. He’s got greencough. Bumblebee could maybe take you, or Blossomcloud.” Hollyleaf licked Ashenpaw fiercely and Smudge let a purr rise from his throat. “Go on then,” Smudge mewed. Ashenpaw bounded out of the medicine cat den. She bent over to lick the fur on her side flat. As she did so she saw tasted blood and realised that one of her sides were covered in scratches She ignored them and raced out of the camp entrance. She didn’t feel like being around other cats right now. Especially Bumblebee. Ashenpaw raced through the forest, feeling the wind on her fur for the first time in ages. She had been stuck in the medicine cat den all the time it had been snowing. She stopped at the tree that had fallen in the storm the night before she had fallen off of the edge of the stone hollow. Ashenpaw leaped on top of it and stretched out to sharpen her claws. Then she bounced off of it and leaped up on to the Sky Oak that was standing next to it. She loved climbing trees; it made her feel free, like she could fly like a bird. She climbed the tree, climbing from branch to branch until she reached as far as she could climb. She smiled as she looked down over the forest. She felt like she owned everything, every single tree in the whole forest was hers. But she knew they weren’t, they belonged to ThunderClan. She closed her eyes and sat there for a moment longer and then started to climb the Sky Oak. Whoosh! Ashenpaw raced out of the way just in time to stop Thistlepaw from crashing into her side. Ashenpaw turned around and slashed Thistlepaw’s side with sheathed claws. Thistlepaw swiped her back and leaped onto Ashenpaw. Ashenpaw rolled over on top of her and pinned her to the forest floor. “Great!” Ashenpaw turned to see Bramblestar. He said he would be taking over her mentoring until Thornclaw got better. Ashenpaw padded over to him and then sat down and flattened the fluffed up hair on her back. Then there was a streak of tabby fur and Bramblestar was on top of her. Ashenpaw’s nearly choked under his weight and struggled free. She lay on the ground panting for a few moments until she got her breath back. “Not fair!” she gasped. “Well you can hardly expect a ShadowClan warrior to wait for you to groom your fur in the middle of a battle!” Bramblestar replied. Ashenpaw got to her paws and sat down to watch her sister, Cloverpaw learn a battle move with her mentor, Cinderheart. Cloverpaw was learning the twisting battle move, the one that she had already learnt with Thornclaw. Ashenpaw watched Cloverpaw twist in the air, just missing Cinderheart’s back. “I hate this one!” Cloverpaw groaned. “Can’t we try something else.” Cinderheart sighed. “I had trouble with this one too,” she mewed. “But Cloudtail was great. He taught me – well actually Jayfeather taught me never to give up.” Ashenpaw narrowed her eyes. Why did Jayfeather teach her? Jayfeather was a medicine cat. Cloverpaw was clearly thinking the same thing. “Jayfeather?” she asked. “When I sprained my leg,” Cinderheart explained. “I totally gave up and decided that I would never be a warrior. But then Jayfeather took me swimming and my leg got stronger and stronger. Then finally I got to be a warrior.” By now all of the apprentices had gathered around the grey she-cat. “I thought you only had to wait a moon,” mewed Snowpaw. “Didn’t you get your warriors name at the same time as Hollyleaf and Lionblaze?” Cinderheart looked confused and she tilted her head slightly to the side. “Oh yeh,” she meowed. Ashenpaw stared at Cinderheart for a moment. There was something strange with the fluffy grey warrior. Sorreltail always said she looked exactly the same as Cinderpelt, the medicine cat before Leafpool. She was pretty sure it had something to do with that. Maybe Cinderheart could share Cinderpelt’s memories, like she did with Cloverpaw and Leafpaw. She knew that Cinderpelt had to wait a very long time in the medicine cat den because of her crippled leg, maybe Cinderheart got confused about Cinderpelt’s memories and her own memories. Yes, Ashenpaw thought to herself. That must be it. “Right,” Birchfall was meowing. “Me and Sorreltail will demonstrate a battle move. You can each try it after.” Ashenpaw realised that all the apprentices had gone back to battle training. She watched Birchfall crouch down to the ground while Sorreltail was turned the other way. He pounced onto her shoulder and brought her down to the ground. “Why don’t Ashenpaw and Larchpaw try it this time,” meowed Bramblestar. Ashenpaw felt a tingle of excitement in her belly. Larchpaw was one of the older apprentices and he was great. She couldn’t believe Bramblestar thought she was good enough to go against him. “And Ashenpaw,” he added. “Let’s not just try the move. You find out a way to stop it.” Ashenpaw almost gasped. Wow! Bramblestar must think she’s good! She padded out into the middle of the circle of apprentices and mentors to be were Larchpaw was sitting. His dark tabby fur was bristly, as if it was a real battle. Ashenpaw pictured him in the middle of a battle, his claws glinting in the moonlight and his lips curled into a menacing snarl. “Go!” Ashenpaw turned around. Larchpaw launched himself through the air and landed perfectly on Ashenpaw’s shoulders. But Ashenpaw didn’t give way. She swiped him with sheathed claws then reared up onto her hind legs, making him tumble down to the ground. Ashenpaw leaped around. Larchpaw was already back on his paws. He was flattened down to the ground and he pounced. Ashenpaw pounced as well. Larchpaw was coming at her fast but she didn’t give up. She knocked him to the ground and pinned him there. The cats around them gasped. “Wow!” Cherrypaw broke the silence. “How did you do that?” Ashenpaw let Larchpaw go and stared at the confused faces of the cats watching her. What had she done? She had won. What was so amazing about that? Chapter Two Honeypaw stretched out onto the wet grass. She watched Mistkit chase a leaf and felt a stab of sympathy for the pretty grey she-cat. She was the only kit in ShadowClan right now and had no littermates to play with. Honeypaw knew what it felt like to be an only kit. Well she wasn’t really an only kit. She had a brother, Yewkit and a sister, Flowerkit, but both of them had died before she could remember them. “Hey Mistkit!” Honeypaw bounded over to the little grey kit. Mistkit abandoned her ripped leaf and padded over to Honeypaw. Category:RedWillow's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fictions